


Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

by Pickl3lily



Series: KillerWave Week 2 - 2016 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Discussion of Rape, F/M, Gen, KillerWave Week 2016, Meta - Roofie, Murder, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KillerWave Week 2 2016, Day 4 - Firsts.</p><p>There's a first time for everything. Being good. Being bad. Murder. You know - the usual stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

The first time he chose not to be selfish, to do something for absolutely no reason but it being the right thing, it was when he left the Waverider. He had tried to sacrifice himself, but that was for revenge – revenge Snart had taken away in the end. He hadn’t planned on his good-ish deed; it was a case of returning Snart’s gun to STAR labs because he had no use for it now and every criminal he’d tried to recruit was too dumb to possess such a weapon.

Walking into the lab, he was shocked and confused to see some scrawny kid being held up against a wall by some guy who seemed to be covered in blue lightening – without actually thinking about it, Mick raised the gun in his hand – the cold gun – and pulled the trigger, hitting the guy bang in the centre of his back and watching as he whipped around, a crazy look in his eye as he moved as if to advance on Mick. He flipped the dial - no time to change weapons now, merely enough to increase the power to maximum and allow his trigger finger to turn the guy into an icicle. It was the first time he saw Team Flash look at him as if he were some kind of hero. It was also the first time Caitlin killed someone. Well technically, turned into an ice statue as he was, Jay was already dead, but when she took the steps towards him, it felt like he was still alive; still a liar, a murderer, the guy who almost killed her friend, almost killed _Barry._ She allowed herself to scream in anger as she pushed her entire body weight into shoving at the frozen form, panting raggedly as he smashed into pieces on the floor. It was the first time she had ever let go and it felt amazing.

 

(The first time she recognised she could grow to love Mick Rory was later that night when he arrived at her door with a bottle of champagne and the boxset of How To Get Away With Murder. “Part of the club now, right?” She could have been offended, but chose to take it for what it was.)

 

The first time Caitlin played with fire – in the literal sense - it was when a Metahuman with the power of basically roofying individuals had whammied Mick. Mick was working begrudgingly with Team Flash whilst biding time in 2016, when they got word of the Meta and how he like to use his ability to rape young women – one look at his record showed that he wasn’t a first time offender either, having been accused of multiple cases of drugging and raping women before the accelerator. Cisco refused to even nickname him – unless you counted “Sick Fuck” as an official moniker. Mick and Caitlin had been walking out to her car together, arguing again over whether or not it would be theft to steal something that didn’t yet exist, when Mick suddenly collapsed, Caitlin unable to stop his rapid descent to the floor. Crouching over him, she noticed the man prowling closer, apparently choosing to come closer before rendering her powerless, perhaps to increase the fear, she didn’t know. All Caitlin knew was that she was done playing the victim and she didn’t even register her actions as she pulled Mick’s heat gun from its holster and let a steady stream of flames engulf the approaching man. She didn’t notice the effects wear off on Mick as the Meta’s screams died away in the flames.

(The first time Mick Rory decided he would marry Caitlin Snow, it was when he saw her stood tall, still holding down the trigger to allow flames to engulf the long-dead rapist; even as he treated her burned hand and wrist, he could see the fire burning in her eyes and he knew, _he knew_ , that she would be his.)

 

_(Years later, reminiscing on his word from when he kidnapped her, Mick made the mistake of saying that he had told her so for the first time. It was also the last.)_

**Author's Note:**

> This was not at all the story I wanted to write, but apparently its just one of those days.


End file.
